onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Witch (The Eighth Witch)
Her gingerbread house |species = Human |haircolor = Dirty blonde Grey |eyecolor = Cloudy grey Blue |portrayedby = Chilton Crane |firstappearance = The Eighth Witch |latestappearance = Chosen |latestmention =Flower Child}} The Blind Witch, currently known as Hilda Braeburn, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the tenth episode of the seventh season and is portrayed by co-star Chilton Crane. The Blind Witch is based on the Witch from the fairytale "Hansel and Gretel". History One day, the Witch captures two children, Gretel and her brother, Hansel. She attempts to cook and devour them for her full moon feast but is interrupted by the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena, who tries to banish her from Oz. Zelena knocks the gingerbread house Witch down but the Witch regains her strength quickly and throws Zelena from her house. Hansel and Gretel manage to escape the gingerbread house and return to their father, though Hansel becomes mentally unstable from the incident. The Wicked Witch, unaware of the children's escape, returns to help them and the Witch of the gingerbread house attacks her, only for Zelena to steal her sight, leading her to become known as the Blind Witch. After the incident, Gretel decides to teach herself magic in order to defend herself better in the future. At some point following this, the Blind Witch relocates to the New Enchanted Forest. }} }} The day of the murder of Andrea Sage, a fellow member of the Coven, Hilda sells the Doctor her usual teacake, as Dr. Sage tells Hilda that her test results came back clean. After Sage's death, Rogers and Weaver, two detectives from the police station, ask Hilda about Dr. Sage on the day of her death. The baker tells the detectives all she knows, but as she is blind, she did not see anything out of the ordinary. Rogers tries to investigate the bakery but is stopped by Hilda from going in the back of the bakery. Hilda suggests the detectives ask the butcher next door and offers the duo a gingerbread man, revealing the tattoo on her wrist depicting the sign of the Coven of the Eight. The detectives leave, suspicious of the baker, planning to figure out what she is up to. Later, the detectives break into Hilda's bakery at night, in hopes of finding what Hilda is hiding. They find the kitchen filled with gas from the ovens and Hilda, unconscious and handcuffed to one of the tables from from the killer. As Hilda recovers in Hyperion Heights Hospital, she is attacked a second time by the killer, this time being stabbed and left to bleed out on the floor. Rogers and Weaver find Tilly holding a bloody scalpel and standing above Hilda's corpse before she flees, but neither believe she is responsible. Tilly is, indeed, proven innocent due to a security camera in the Fremont Troll's eye placing her in front of it at Hilda's time of death, but her true killer remains unknown. Later, Gothel awakens the remaining Coven members in Hyperion Heights. Due to Hilda's death, Gothel recruits a replacement witch to fill her spot. }} Magical Abilities Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Just like fellow coven members Eloise Gardener, Ivy Belfrey, Doctor Sage and Tilly, Hilda's name comes from plants: "Braeburn" is a cultivar of apple. **It is also a reference to the character's first iteration, who stole the poisoned apple from the Evil Queen and was killed because of that. Character Notes *The Blind Witch tells Hansel to mangi, which means "eat" in Italian (the word is an imperative form of the word mangiare, which is Italian for "to eat"). |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *Hilda being a baker is a reference to the original "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale, where the witch bakes the children who visit her gingerbread house. |-|Goofs= Goofs *On her police file, Hilda is mistakenly named "Helga".File:713Files2.png Appearances References ru:Слепая ведьма (Восьмая ведьма)‏‎ Category:Oz Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users